Hollow Bastion reborn
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: The past catches up with Sora and his friends. Now a new enemy is born and they must stop them before its to late. They will get new Friends, see new worlds, fight new and stronger enemies and Sora will learn about his other's past with the darkness.
1. Hollow Bastion reborn

Hollow Bastion Reborn

_I don't own Kingdom Heart or any of the Disney, Final Fantasy or the Full metal alchemist, Naruto or any other Anime characters I may use in this story so please don't sue me you wont get anything cause I'm broke. I do however own the rights to Areiana Slayer but hey I'm not mean if you want to use her in one of your stories please just email me at and let me know!_

**Chapter One: Return To The Past**

"Roxas...Roxas where are you Roxas...come please you have to save me.." He could see a women dressed in dark clothing he couldn't see her face. As suddenly as it came her face and body seemed to fade away replaced by a dark looking evil face. Sora woke up with a start breathing heavy, Outside his window a storm was blowing in from the water he could see lighting off shore as a warm breeze came through the open window of his room. He had just came back not even a month to the island he called home. He had missed it here, but now he was back with Riku and Kairi but lately he'd been having some weird dreams about the same girl and his other half Roxas. "Why was this happening to him and what connection does his nobody have to this girl?" He sighed sitting up rubbing his eyes looking around his messy room before he stood, As soon as his key blade appeared out of no where in his hand. He looked down at it in shock. The blade had never formed in this world not since he defeated Xemnas. He was sure this had something to do with his dreams. He had to find Riku and Kairi find out if Riku's key blade had returned to him as well. He dressed quickly slipping his shoes on and still clinching the Key blade he crawled out the window onto a nearby tree branch and slide down onto the still wet grass. It was still chill out and the wind was picking up as the storm draw closer. He took off down the path towards the beach something didn't seem right the clouds had a dark purple taint to it. As his feet hit the deep brown sand he spotted his friend sitting in the sand nearby watching the sky. He smiled walking over to them sitting down beside Kairi reaching over taking her hand in his. Ever since they returned from their adventure him and Kairi had gotten very close. They even started dating a few days ago tho he know Riku felt kind of like the third wheel. "What you think is going on?" He finally asked looking at them. Riku shrugs, Just as Kairi was about to say something a voice seemed to call out of the stormy clouds a womens voice. "Please Roxas save me...save us.."

All around them the colors seemed to merged into one and before they could even stand they found them self in Hollow Bastion but now it was filled with heartless. He had thought that when they defeated Xemnas but now he came to see that that wasn't true that Nobodies still roamed Hollow Bastion.. He turned to see Yuffie and Leon destroying nobodies left and right. He looked back over at Riku who had his key blade out and ran to help. A small smile crossed over Sora face as his own Fenrir running to join them as Kairi took a step back looking around for a weapon but found none she could only watch the others fight. She cried out Sora's name as the last of the nobodies tried to attacked him from behind. Sora turned slashing it in to, it turned to dust before him. Sora nodded his thanks to Kairi before raising his hand and his key blade disappeared into his hand and he went to Leon who put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Its good to see you Sora."

Sora smiled at him "Whats going on here? I thought the Nobodies were destroyed when we defended Xemnas."

"They just started returning to the city the last few nights and weider yet several of the towns people have gone missing." Yuffie said. As Kairi and Riku came up to them and they spoke about the missing towns people, someone stood in the shadows watching their every move. A pretty women with waist long red hair pulled into a single braid. Her right eye is a violet color her left was a jade green, she was dressed in black sleeveless leather button up top, black skirt and black high heel boots over the Organization XIII black coat. She leaned against the walls of one of the buildings standing in the shadows. She felt some kind of connection with this boy she didn't know why she felt like she know him. She sighed softly, wither she know him or not she had her orders she was to gather people with pure hearts. She didn't know what their new leader had planed but she had her orders and she wasn't about to disobey them, not unless she wanted the same thing done to her. She laughed softly to herself, thinking like nobodies have hearts. She looked over at Riku now licking her lips softly "So thats the key blade holders, they finally came, this could prove troublesome." she touched the wall behind her and a black hole formed and she stepped back into it disappeared into it. Riku got only a glimpse of her before the hole was gone completely.


	2. Thinking of you

_Thinking of you wherever you are,  
We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish and who knows:  
starting a new journey may not be so hard,  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds,but they share the same sky.  
One sky, one destiny.  
Kairi._

Sora looked down at the scroll he was holding. He had never told Kairi or Riku that he had kept the scroll. It had been only two years since they were trapped in the darkness and both Riku and Sora didn't think they would return. It was Kairi's letter that opened the door of light and brought them home to their island and back to Kairi side. Not much had change in those two years till now. Now they were back in Twilight town where Heatless had returned and they seemed stronger then Sora had ever seen then. For a moment he thought about giving up to returning back to his island with his friends and let the people of this land deal with their own problems but he quickly shook that idea away. They were counting on him on all of them to protect them from any threat. That was the duty that was giving to both Riku and himself when they were given the power of the Keyblade. He pushed the scrap of paper back in his pocket and smiled at his friends watching him talk to their friends. He took a step towards Kairi but stopped falling to his knees holding his head tightly. He felt something warm sticky running from his nose but his head hurt so badly he couldn't put his hand to his nose to see what it was. He could see Kairi, Riku, and the others calling for him running towards him but for some reason he couldn't hear them and a bright light over took him he remembered falling to the ground and found himself in a dark nothingness. It was all around him he had trouble breathing and out of the darkness came a voice. A dark man's voice evil in nature. "Hello Sora"

He spin around looking for the voice but all he could see was darkness. The voice seemed to echo all around him. "who are you? What is this place?"

The dark voice only laughed a dark and evil sounding laugh that pierced the darkness all around Sora. "I want the Keyblades, I have been locked away in the darkness and now I want to be free, I want everything for myself, but most of all I want to make sure you are under my control forever."

The being laughed again and then Sora felt as if he was falling through the darkness towards a very bright light, As he fell he could hear a female voice calling for him.

"Sora"  
"Kairi, where are you?" His voice seemed to be lost in the darkness, as he fell into the bright overpowering light.  
"Wake up Sora, please

He opened his eyes and found himself in a darkly painted room laying on a strange bed he had never seen before. Kairi and Riku were standing over him looking down at him. Kairi's face was pale and stained with tears. She had been crying over him. He sat up weakly putting a hand to her checks wiping her tears away. Out of the corner of Sora's eye she could see Tifa sitting in the corner reading. This must have been her house. He finally found his voice and looked at Riku. "Wha...what happened?"

It was Kairi that answered him. "You started holding your head and blood ran down your nose then you fell unconscious on the ground."

"Lucky Tifa, and Cloud were here to help carry you we were worried sick about you..but I think Kairi was worried most of all." Riku finished for Kairi who was now blushing deep red from what Riku just said. Sora gave a cocky grin looking at Kairi. He had never noticed what a beautiful women she had grown into the last few years. Riku smiled at them. He was trying to hide his loneness but he was happy for them and they did make a cute couple. "Are you alright Sora we were worried about you."  
"I'm fine really.

All he could think about was that dream and what that dark man had said. What was going to happened to them how would they get through all this. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thought Tifa stood putting her thick brown book in the seat where she was sitting and goes to the door opening it. Riku and Kairi had turned to look at the door. Sora he sat up struggling to look around Kairi and Riku to see himself. There was no one at the door just a small white envelope under a small rock to keep if from blowing away. Tifa stuck her head out the door looking around but saw no body she bend down throwing the rock away picking up the envelope and stepped back inside the room shutting the door behind her. She went over to Sora "Its for you Sora" she handed him the envelope with his name hand written on the front in thin neatly printed black ink. "How did anyone know you were here" Riku asked but it was barely autotable over the sound of his heart that was beating hard in his chest. He tore the top of the envelope open and pulled out a single piece of white paper which was neatly folded in two. He unfolded it and begin reading the neatly written letter:

Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi

First may I say welcome back Keyblade welders and friend. My name is Areiana and if you are wondering how I knew you were back in Twilight Town I have been watching you for some time now but never fear we are on the same side. I was at your others Roxas side when he was a member of Organization XIII but left shortly after he did. You all were great in the last battle but this new evil is much stronger then the last and it will take everything you have to defeat them. Please know that I will be there to help you whenever I can tho I am part of the darkness. If you wish to know what this new force is start your journey at library at Castle Oblivion I will be waiting for you. But take care the journey will be full of darkness and full of people trying to trick you. Walk with care my friends. I will see you soon.

Areiana

Sora folded up the letter sating it in his lap looking at his friends. "What do you think?" Riku scratched the back of his head as if in deep though. "It looks like we don't have much of a choose. If this Areiana wanted to destroy us it sounds like she had plenty of chances."

Kairi nodded at that "It looks like we're have to go to Castle Oblivion and meet with Areiana together." she laid a hand on top of Sora's and looked at Riku her eyes pleading to join them. Riku came over laying a hand on top of the other two. Sora smiled he knew he was the luckiest guy in the world to have such good friends. "Together then to Castle Oblivion."


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark one

The Dark one

Castle Oblivion the castle looked as scarry as it always did againt the dark background. When Sora, Riku and Kairi entered the found the place was empty and hadn't seen anyone in there since the last time they had been there. It was a even more of a reck since last time they were there covered in dust and spider webs. None noticed Areiana standing on the second floor leaning againt the railing looking down at the main floor. When the front door flung open she stood taking a step back into the shadows out of sight. Riku came in first followed right behind by Sora both had their key blades out and ready incase they needed them. Last came Kairi holding Sora's hand tightly.

"Your late Key blade welders." She called from the shadows. The building was open enough that her voice bounced off the walls, making it hard to locate where she was. The only lights were coming from a few candles flickering on the walls, it casted long shadows across the walls, plenty of places for a nobody to hide.

She smiled watching them put Kairi behind them blades at the ready. She decided to have a little fin with them, so she stepped back into the shadows merging with the shadows. She reappeared out of the wall behind Kairi and the key blade holders. She pulled her hood up hiding her face and tapped Kairi lightly on the right shoulder. She screamed loudly causing everyone including herself a foot off the ground. Then maybe out of reflex or maybe to protect Kairi or maybe both but Sora turned swinging at the shadowy form.

Areiana managed to jump hack into the shadows. She came out of the shadows on sitting on the second floor railing. The hood still hiding her face, she clapped her gloved hands together causing them to turn and look at her her. "Bravo your everything I remember Roxas or should I say Sora."

She snapped her finger and the candle flames seemed to raise higher casting the room in a bright light, blinding them for a moment and they had to cover their eyes with there arms. When their eyes had got use to the light Sora looked up at her and spoke loudly taking a step towards her.

"Are...Are you Areiana?"

She laughed softly and jumped down from the railing she seemed to float down to the first floor her coat rushing around her. She landed with ease beside Sora and he was so shocked by this he stumbled back landing hard on his butt.

"Tha...That's a Organization XIII coat...but I thought they were all gone..."

Areiana turned putting a hand down to help Sora stand as he took her hand she said.

"Yes Organization is gone, Roxas is the only official member left."

"Official?" Roxas asked raising his hand and he's key blade disappeared.

The hooded women shrugged lightly. "I was just a lackey of the group, around to do their dirty work and that was only because Roxas thought I would be useful to the group. I left shortly after he did."

Sora became worried about letting a former Organization 13 member help them but what choose did they have, they had no idea who or what this new enemy was. He took her hand and she helped him stand.

"Whats this new enemy you talked about in your letter?" Kairi asked going to Sora's side brushing some dust off his coat for him.

"We cant speak of it here, its not safe. The Dark one watches my every move, come lets speak of it in the white room we'll be safe there." They looked up the stairs towards the room that once belonged to Kairi's other. When they looked back Areiana was gone, they heard a door open upstairs.

Sora thought back to his dream as she spoke of the Dark One. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

"Sora? Sora whats wrong?" He snapped out of his deep thought and looked over at Kairi who was holding his hand as she started to walked up the stairs she got as far as she could before she would have to let go of his hand. He smiled softly at her, stepping up beside her.  
"I'm fine really."

Riku was already at the top of the stairs and was watching from the doorway. He sighed softly watching Sora kiss Kairi lightly making her giggle.

"They make a cute couple don't they?"

He jumped as the voice came right behind him whispered in his ear.

"STOP DOING THAT!" He hissed turning to her this took her by surprise and she stumped back againt the wall her hood falling back and her face ended up inches from his.

Riku was in shock he didn't move at first. After a moment he took a step back looking at the pretty young women in front of him. No one spoke until Sora and Kairi made their way over to them and Areiana quickly pulled the hood back over her head.

"Is everything alright?" Sora asked looked at the two of them.

Areia looked at Riku then at the others. "Yeah everything fine." With that she turned and stepped into the room. Sora watched her scratching his head, then to Riku who shrugged following her into the room.

_Well another chapter down and I didn't think I'd ever get it done. please let me know what you think! Next chapter hopeful soon! Poor Riku is all alone...:( _


End file.
